What a Girl Wants HP Version
by GinnyPotter1986
Summary: I know what I want and I ALWAYS get what I want. Based on Christina Agularia's song of the same name.


What a Girl Wants

By GinnyPotter1986

I guess you could say that I have been in love with Harry Potter all of my life. Before I get into that, however, let me tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley, but everyone calls me Ginny. My parents are Arthur and Molly Weasley. I have six older brothers: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. I am the first girl to be born into the Weasley family in many generations.

_**What a girl wants, what a girl needs,**_

_**Whatever makes me happy and sets you free.**_

_**What a girl wants, what a girl needs,**_

_**Whatever keeps me in your arms.**_

_**And I'm thanking you for being there for me.**_

I can pretty much get away with _anything_, because I am the baby, as well as the only girl in the family. For some reason, I hardly ever get into trouble at home. However, let us get back to my story, and maybe you can tell me, if a girl _always_ gets what she wants, or if it is just me.

My story begins on October 31, 1981. Lord Voldemort had just killed Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents. Because of Lord Voldemort, our whole world, the Wizarding World that is, had been in danger for quite a while. Professor Albus Dumbledore had thought about taking Harry to his Muggle relatives, but my Mum and Dad would not hear of it, so Dumbledore brought him to our house.

My parents got a small amount of money in exchange for taking care of him. Harry and my brother, Ron would share a room. I, myself, was only about two or three months old, so I still was in a nursery.

Harry always knew that my parents loved him like as son, even though they did not adopt him. Personally, I am glad they did not, because then that would have meant I was in love with a brother-type, and that would have just been gross!

As we grew older, Harry and Ron got closer, and I slowly began to fall in love with Harry. Mum still talks about how I cried, when Harry and Ron began at Hogwarts. I could not stand being away from Harry. I was so happy during school breaks. When summer came, I decided to try to get Harry interested in me.

_**Like a rock, you waited so patiently, while I got it together.**_

_**While I figured it out, I only looked, but I never touched,**_

'_**Cause in my heart was a picture of us:**_

_**Holding hands, making plans,**_

_**And it's lucky for me, you understand.**_

One day, Mum had made Ron go and degnome the garden, and I saw my chance.

"Harry, would you care to go for a walk, alone, with me?"

"Sure, Gin, I will go for a walk with you."

We walked to the top of the mountain, where a swimming hole was. We sat and began to talk.

"So, how was school?"

"It was okay. I really don't like that Professor Snape, thought."

"I do not think anyone in this family likes him."

"We laughed, when he got angry during potions. He really looks like an overgrown bat, doesn't he?"

"Yes," I said, as we began to crack up over this. After we had settled down, I decided that now was the time to ask Harry, what I had brought him up here to ask.

"Harry, have you seen any girls that you take a particular fancy to?" I asked, shyly.

"No, not really, why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just wondering."

"Ginny, could it be that _you_ fancy _me_?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the way you asked me about the other girls, or maybe how relieved you looked, when I said I did not fancy any of the girls at school."

_**What a girl wants, what a girl needs,**_

_**Whatever makes me happy and sets you free. **_

_**And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly…**_

_**What a girl wants, what a girl needs,**_

_**Whatever keeps me in your arms.**_

_**And I'm thanking you for being there for me.**_

I could not help, but to blush. He knew. Somehow, Harry knew how I felt about him. I could not have lied to him, even if I had wanted to. It was as if he could read my mind. Therefore, I decided to tell him the truth.

"Yes, Harry. I guess you could say I _do_ fancy you."

"Well, what should we do about it, because I fancy you, too?"

_**A weaker man might have walked away, but you had faith**_

_**Strong enough to move over and understand, while I got it together.**_

_**While I figured it out, they say, "If you love something, let it go,**_

_**If it comes back, it's yours, and that's how you know,**_

_**It's for keeps, yeah, it's for sure."**_

_**And you're ready and willing to give me more (than)…**_

Before I knew it, I had launched myself into his arms. When I began to move out of his embrace, he suddenly tightened his hold on me. As I looked up into his face, he began to lower his down to mine. The next thing I knew, he was kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as our kiss deepened.

After a few minutes, we broke apart. We were both breathing rather heavily. I could not believe I had just kissed Harry Potter!

_**What a girl wants, what a girl needs,**_

_**Whatever makes me happy and sets you free. **_

_**And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly…**_

_**What a girl wants, what a girl needs,**_

_**Whatever keeps me in your arms.**_

_**And I'm thanking you for being there for me.**_

"Well, that was one thing I did not count on, when we came up her. However, I must say, I liked it! I am happy we came up here, today. Thank you for bringing me, Ginny," said Harry.

"If you would like, we can make this our secret place."

"Yes, let's do that."

After a while, I figured it was time for us to go back to the house. As we got closer to the Burrow, I began to wonder what my family would say about the fact that Harry and I was now a couple. I wondered if they would be for it or against it.

_**Somebody sensitive and tough;**_

_**Somebody there when the going gets rough;**_

_**Every night, he'll be giving his love**_

_**To just one girl…one girl…one.**_

_**Somebody cool but real tender too;**_

_**Somebody, baby, just like you**_

_**Can keep me hangin' around with the one who always knew.**_

_**I'm thankin' you for being there for me.**_

However, I guess I should not have worried at all. When we went in, my Mum was making lunch. My brothers were all off doing whatever it was they usually do. My dad was still at work. (He works at the Ministry of Magic.)

Harry and I went into the kitchen, where Mum was.

"Hey, Mum. What are you fixing for us to eat?"

"That depends on what the lot of you want."

"Mrs. Weasley, have you ever made Grilled Cheese Sandwiches?"

"What is that?"

"Well, if you do not mind, I can show you."

"Okay, dear."

Harry got two slices of bread. He spread butter on one side of each slice. He then placed the bread, butter-side-down, into a skillet. As the bread was grilling, he added a slice of cheese to each slice of bread. He waited a few seconds, until the cheese had melted, then he placed one slice on a plate, and then he placed the other slice on top of that one. When he was finished, he handed half of the sandwich to Mum, and the other half to me. Each of us took a bite.

"Wow, Harry, these are delicious!" Mum exclaimed.

"Yes, Harry, I have never tasted anything like these before!"

"I am glad you liked 'em."

Using the recipe that Harry used, Mum made two dozen Grilled Cheese Sandwiches. Since Harry and I already had ours, we sat at the table, while everyone else ate. It was Ron, who noticed how close Harry and I was sitting together.

"Oi, what is going on between you two?"

We played dumb for a minute or two.

"Whatever do you mean, Ronald?" I asked.

"The two of you are awfully close. Then, earlier today, both of you just totally disappeared. I looked all over the place for you. Where were you hiding?"

"All will be revealed in due time, my dear brother," I said.

I found out later that Ron had questioned Harry even further that night, when everyone was in bed.

"So, mate. Are _you_ going to tell me what is going on between you and my sister?"

"Ron, if Ginny wants you to know, she will tell you herself."

Needless to say, Ron was _not_ very happy with that answer. He did not talk to either of us for a _long_ time. I decided I wanted Mum and Dad to be the first to know about Harry and me. Therefore, one day, we got Mum and Dad in a room, so we could talk to them in private.

"Ginny? What did you and Harry want to talk to us about?"

"Mum, Daddy, the two of you knows how much I have always fancied Harry. Well, a few days ago, we decided we want to be a couple. Is that okay with you?"

At first, my parents did not say anything. When they were finally able to speak, my mum was the one who began. I did not know _what_ to expect her to say to us.

"I guess it is okay with us, but what are you going to do about your brothers, Ginny."

"I suppose we better tell them next, hadn't we, Harry."

"Yeah, but let's wait until dinner, so we can tell them all together. That way, if one of them decides to make trouble, the rest of us can handle them."

"Right you are, Harry. I have a feeling that Ron may be the only one who may have a problem with this, but do not worry. He will get used to it."

That evening, after everyone was finished eating, Harry, and I told my brothers our news. As we suspected, Ron was the only one who had a problem with us being together as a couple.

"No! I refuse to let my best friend date my sister!"

"Well, Mum and Dad have already given _their_ permission, Ronald! Therefore, I guess you can just get used to it!"

Ron's mouth fell open. He looked at Mum and Dad, as if he could not believe what he had just heard. Other than him, everyone was happy for Harry and me. When I began Hogwarts myself, Harry and I spent all of our free time with each other.

Ron found himself a girlfriend, so he did not feel so left out of things. Her name was Hermione Granger. She was in the same year as Harry and Ron. We all call her Mione for short.

The summer following my first year of Hogwarts, I, for the first time in my life, had a roommate. Oh, Harry was still sleeping in Ron's room, but Ron's girlfriend, Mione was to be my roommate. We spent all night talking about the guys. I gave Mione all the dirt that I could give her, about Ron. I am sure my brother was doing the same to Harry.

Any questions Mione had that concerned my brother, I answered. I got a big laugh out of telling her all the disgusting things he used to do, and still does.

_**What a girl wants, what a girl needs,**_

_**Whatever makes me happy and sets you free.**_

_**And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly…**_

_**What a girl wants, what a girl needs,**_

_**Whatever keeps me in your arms.**_

_**And I'm thanking you for being there for me.**_

All of this happened so long ago. Harry and I have both graduated from Hogwarts. We are married with three children, two sons: James Sirius and Albus Severus, and one daughter: Lily Luna. Ron married Mione and they have two children, one daughter: Alexis Rose, and one son: Ronald Hugo.

All four of us are very close. Our children are as close as if they are all brothers and sisters instead of cousins. We are also close with many of our old classmates, such as Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. I never thought I would love anyone as I love Harry, but I find that I love my children more than anything in this whole world, even more than I love Harry Potter.

My brother, Bill married a French woman named Fleur Delacour. They have one daughter name Victoire Bell. My brother, Charlie married a woman name Tiana Rankin. They have two sons named: David Ray and Robert Jay. My brother, George married Angelina Johnson. They have one son named Fredrick Conrad. My brother Fred died during the Final Battle of Hogwarts, along with many of our friends.

Oh, I forgot about Percy. He married Penelope Clearwater. They have two daughters named: Alyssa Jane and Moira Justina. Yes, the Weasley family grown tremendously. My parents are so proud of their children and grandchildren.

Harry and I might as well have four children, because we also take care of Harry's godson, Teddy Remus Lupin. He is the son of Remus and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. They were another couple who died during the Final Battle of Hogwarts. As far as I know, the Dark days of the Wizarding World are over for now. At least, until the time another Dark Wizard decides to try to take over us.

I hope that, just as we had with all of the other Dark Wizards, we will have someone, who will be willing to make the sacrifices needed to save us.

**The lyrics are by Christina Agularia and are in a bold, italicized font.**


End file.
